


In Case You Didn't Know

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean helps you confront your body image issues with a little love.





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the song "In Case You Didn’t Know” by Brett Young. It was written for @spnfluffbingo (Shopping/trying on clothes)

As you struggled with the button on your jeans for what felt like the millionth time, you groaned in frustration, swearing under your breath at the offending pants. “Come on!!! I know these fit last week! Why won’t they close?”

Hearing a chuckle behind you, you spun around to see your husband, Dean, leaning casually against the door frame laughing at your display. “Oh, you think this is funny? My suffering amuses you, huh?”

“Aw, baby, don’t be like that! It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?! Dean, look at me!” you yelled, gesturing down at the stomach that was protruding from your unbuttoned pants. “I’m fat!”

Dean smiled at you and moved forward, spinning you around to face the floor-length mirror. “Y/N, you are not fat. You’re pregnant. There’s a huge difference.”

You sighed and dropped your chin to your chest, placing your hands on your stomach. “Yeah, pregnant and fat. I mean, these are maternity jeans, Dean, and even they won’t fit. I’m fat.” Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes. “Fat and ugly.”

Dean shook his head before dropping it to rest on your shoulder, using one hand to lift your chin until your eyes met his in the mirror. “Y/N, you are not ugly. You’re beautiful.”

“Ha!” you laughed, the tears still falling. “I am so not beautiful.” You stared at yourself in the mirror and cringed. “I look like a whale.”

Dean put his hands over yours where they rested on your rounded stomach, smiling at your reflection in the mirror. “You want to know what I see when I look at that mirror? I see my beautiful, gorgeous wife carrying our baby. Our baby, Y/N. You’re not fat, you’re not ugly, and you’re not a whale. You’re pregnant and strong and amazing and I love you more every single day. That won’t change, no matter how big you end up getting.”

“Really?” you whispered, sniffling a little to rid yourself of the tears.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, really. In case you didn’t know, baby, I’m crazy ‘bout you. I know your hormones are telling you different, but it’s true. You’ve got all of me. I belong to you. You’re my everything.”

You smiled and leaned back into him, letting him wipe the tears from your eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

He grinned back and placed a soft kiss to your cheek. “I love you too, Y/N, and I would be lying if I said I could live this life without you. Remember that next time you think you’re fat.” Then, he laughed and tightened his hold on your abdomen. “You know, in case you didn’t know.”


End file.
